


【权顺荣x你】美梦成真

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -wedding





	【权顺荣x你】美梦成真

**Author's Note:**

> “唯有你的光辉，像漫过山岭的薄雾；像和风从静谧的世界里带来的夜曲；像朗照溪水的月色扑面而来。” —雪莱

01

我出生在海边城市，小时候一直吹着海风长大，漂亮的贝壳是我的收藏品，可是最神奇的是完全不吃鱼。其实我自己也没留意很多，是权顺荣发现和我处约会的时候，沾着鱼味的食物通通不碰。

他也不善下厨，但是看完料理视频之后总是兴致勃勃地跑去厨房折腾，最后结果当然是水平参差不齐，不过也算是有进步了，从西红柿炒蛋都能炒糊到现在能自己煮个泡菜汤就着饭吃。

—

我今天加班晚了回家，刚进门就闻到满屋子的泡菜味，不用多想就能知道绝对又是权顺荣在煮他那唯一拿手的泡菜汤。我走进厨房看着权顺荣围着有点宽的围裙，搅着锅里的汤叉着腰，满头大汗脸颊泛红的样子真的又帅又可爱。

“老婆，回来啦，马上就有饭吃了，先去洗澡吧。”他回过头看了我一眼，擦了擦手就要抱我，动作跟他嘴里说着要我去洗澡的话完全相反。

我由着他把热热的手缠在我腰上，暖烘烘的胸膛贴着我的脸颊还蹭了几下，我窝在权顺荣舒服的怀里笑了起来，伸手去捏他软软的腮帮子肉，揉搓着看他无奈着嘟起嘴。

“权顺荣，你还要不要我去洗澡了，洗完给你抱个够呗？”我知道这人吃软不吃硬，也没有硬生生推开怀抱，抬头去亲他的嘴唇撒着娇。

果不其然，权顺荣被我亲完愣了一下就脸红着把头搁在我的肩膀上，黏黏的吻落在我的颈侧，这才放开我继续折腾他案板上还没放进去的娃娃菜。

—

我在家总喜欢单穿一件长衬衫，是那种长及小腿的，所以也没有男友衬衫那么性感，单纯是我自己穿的舒服，下面几粒扣子不扣上，走路的时候就像是裙子一样飘开，也不阻碍我蹦蹦跳跳。

我吃完饭就闹着要权顺荣给我勺冰淇淋，全然忘记自己前几天说要减肥，然后穿美美的婚纱那几句话。权顺荣也没多说，给自己也搞了一杯，跟我一起窝在沙发上看着电影。

“嘶…”我一口吃多了被冰得在权顺荣怀里打了个冷颤，脚踹在他的小腿上。权顺荣在我身后笑着看我嗦着气，还幸灾乐祸地把自己还带着冷气的空玻璃杯往我脸上凑。

我把被子放在茶几上，一转头伸手就去捏权顺荣的脸颊肉，另一只手撑在他胸口，他也不恼把手臂搭在我的后腰上，饶有兴致地看着我，眼睛下移一点就是我敞开了的衬衫领口。

头一垂手一用力把我的腰压下来就埋在我胸前，问我要不要去海边结婚，我一下来了劲，拿起他的手机就开始搜索海边的婚礼，满屏的水蓝色把我搞得心动到不行，巴不得明天就要跟他结婚。

“…其实我是想去你家乡的…”权顺荣把头贴过来，“就看你愿不愿意了。噢，顺便明天帮你预约了试婚纱。”

“当然好，我爸妈得开心死了。你这不是才见过一次嘛，我妈可想你了。”我说着就要给妈妈打电话，心大地完全没想起来这已经是十一点半了。

权顺荣吓得赶紧把我的手机拿走，看着我兴高采烈在隔壁研究着明天要去那家婚纱店的网站，心里盘算着要试哪几款，大半夜的激动得还帮权顺荣看起了西装，两个人的衣服要在小细节上相互呼应。

—怪不得权顺荣回忆起来都说，不知道的还觉得我是被家里逼婚，做计划的手简直不像是第一次结婚。

“所以你是不是一直都很想嫁给我啊，宝贝？”权顺荣把我安放在自己的怀里的时候，亲亲我的额头。

“怎么了，是想了很久了。”我眼睛都没睁开一下，只是把自己往他怀抱深处又蹭了蹭，“想嫁给你的人那舞台下都是，多得能填海呢，权先生。”

权顺荣嘟嘟嘴，侧过身给我把香薰机打开，房间里弥漫着淡淡的薰衣草味。我眯着眼睛抬头去看他，漂亮的侧脸撒上暖黄色的夜灯光，正好在鼻梁上打出阴影，温柔的神情让我没喝酒也昏昏沉沉。

“嗯，那我好厉害。”权顺荣难得一见没有用自恋的语气说出夸自己的话，“能把你从海里捞出来，真的太幸运了。”

02

权顺荣把我从自己怀里揪出来的时候，我还在梦境里遨游，睁开眼睛发现自己整个人翻到了权顺荣身上搭着他，吧唧着嘴睡得正香。

“快点快点。”没想到啊，权顺荣昨天晚上看起来一副冷静的样子，心里还挺着急着去试婚纱的。我依依不舍地又蹭了蹭他白软的小腿，这才下床去洗漱。

—

我在向导小姐的带领下东挑西选的，好不容易选出来一套，可是又想着有点难搭配权顺荣的西装，苦恼着看向权顺荣，他抱着手朝我努努嘴，要我赶紧去试，看了看我挑的那套婚纱，自己转过头也去选西装。

我挑的是一套短纱裙，总觉得那种公主似的拖地长裙行动不便，步子迈大一点鞋跟就该钩到裙摆了，万一一下高兴起来，婚礼当天要是真的跳起舞来，那可多尴尬呀。

我拨了拨外纱，摸着那些星星点点镶着的小珍珠和各式小贝壳，喜欢得不行，前短后长的设计更是让原本就有华丽的三层裙摆锦上添花，长度刚到膝窝处，摇摇摆摆地在后面垂下来，交替绣着金银丝的内衬柔软细腻，一点也不扎。

“好啦好啦…”我踢着中跟的尖头鞋走出试衣间，抬眼就看见权顺荣坐在门口的长沙发上面，手肘撑在膝盖上低头玩着手机，刚梳好的背头垂了几缕头发，一身深蓝色西服套装让他看起来更像我梦里的王子。

他听见我的动静，抬起头看见的瞬间愣了愣，之后露出来灿烂的笑容，脸颊肉鼓起来白白嫩嫩的，一伸手就把我搂入怀中，盯着我的眼睛看了许久也没说话，直至我捏捏他的肩膀，才回过神来。

“权顺荣，你好帅哦。”我从来不掩饰我对他的喜爱，扯扯裙摆给他看又感到腰围有些紧，嘟嘟嘴看向他，“唉，我这肉怎么还减不下来，嗯…”

权顺荣低头去亲亲我裸露的胸前，摸着由于一字肩露出来的锁骨，抬眼看看我，手指顺着我的脖颈往上挪动，勾住我的下巴闭眼就吻上来。

“我听说，接吻可以消耗卡路里。”

03

买好回家乡办婚礼的机票，打算在那个海边小镇上把蜜月也度了，我正兴高采烈在做计划，想着把小时候生活的地方，都一一介绍给权顺荣。

我喝完权顺荣递过来的橙汁，又继续自己的收拾行李大业，在衣柜前思索了又思索，一件衣服一件小首饰也要互相搭配好才肯放进去，绝对不带多余的东西，一边又招手让权顺荣也赶紧收拾几件衣服。

权顺荣拿过我喝空的杯子，给我看婚庆公司发来的婚礼现场搭建画面，简单的木棚子上挂着淡蓝色的纱，在水中央的浅滩上，要走过一条小道才能到达，远处还能隐约看见小山。

我看得入神的样子映入权顺荣眼里，翘起的嘴角诉说着满意，巴不得现在就乘飞机去跟他结婚，让梦里的场景实体化。

“开心吗？”权顺荣把我看着我亮晶晶的眼睛，想也不用想我绝对开心得要死，也不等我回答，手指已经伸上来捏住我的鼻子逗我了。

我大喊着“超级开心”，一边扑进他怀里，权顺荣撑住地板的手臂一下没稳住，  
两个人一起摔在地板上，他的背磕在地上发出不小的声响，我想要赶紧起身却被一把按住腰窝。

“宝贝，我爱你。”权顺荣跟我一样，也是那种不知道掩饰对对方的爱意的类型。不过这表白确实来得很突然，我愣了愣，乖乖地趴在他身上听他继续说下去。

“其实追你的时候很怕最后不能跟你结婚，你看啊，是我单方面喜欢上你，我不开心的时候有你随便哄两句，我就立马开心了。”他顿了顿，另一只手压在我的后脑勺抚着，“可是我害怕你不开心的时候，能哄你开心的不是我。”

我听到他胸膛里的心跳声越来越快，甚至还越来越响亮，比他嘴里说着爱的声音更让我心动。我抬起手，给他看套在无名指上的戒指，同时把自己的身子往上挪了点，稳稳当当靠在权顺荣暖暖的颈窝。

“不害怕，你看，现在只有你能哄我开心了。”

04

权顺荣左手牵着还没睡醒的我，右手拎着登机箱走下飞机，看到蓝天和白云的瞬间，就能知道婚礼会有多美好。

我闹着说要先去现场看完再去做妆发造型，权顺荣拗不过我，只好叫婚庆公司兜个路去海边转一转，然后才去他们的工作室化妆。

—

我把车窗打开来，让清爽的海风带着淡淡的盐味吹进车厢，把闷热都一扫而光，趴在车窗上半眯着眼睛，心情好到起飞，回头去看权顺荣的瞬间被他抓拍了几张照片，我这才想起来他硬是要把之前闲置的微型单反拿过来。

“你继续吹风，我要去发朋友圈。”他说着就用手机拍了自己单反上的预览画面，在我钻进他怀里的瞬间按下发布键。

“我的好心情。”他如是写道，伸手把我的头发揉乱了，又乖乖地整理好。

—

亲友们坐了满场，连组合成员们也都很给面子地抽空来到这里，我从后台探出头来偷偷看着慢慢入场的宾客和家人们，听到身后的造型师喊我回去把头发卷一下，这才把钻出去的脑袋收回来。

“你怎么总乱跑，刚刚人家找你半天。”权顺荣估计是刚做完造型，这看着头发上的发胶都还没干透就要跑过来探班。

我撇撇嘴没说话，一边乖乖地坐好给造型师姐姐在我头上折腾着发型，右手拉着权顺荣肉肉的手掌把玩着，身后在过流程的主持人突然探头过来，问权顺荣有没有准备好发言稿子。

“我这兴致达人当然是当场发挥了。”说着就自信地向人家抬抬下巴，把在场的工作人员都逗笑了，我看着他耍帅的样子实在是不好意思拆穿，他其实老早就在手机备忘录里写着句子了，少说也想了一个多两个月了。

—

主持人一出去就能听到观众席上传来欢呼声，果然权顺荣的朋友们都挺爱闹腾的，估计连我父母和几位亲朋也都被带过去了，隐约能听见他们也在叫好，同时也就说明今天一定能玩得尽兴。

“宝贝，我先出去了。”听到主持人在外面热着场子，婚礼策划也在舞台一旁悄悄挥手喊着权顺荣赶紧过去候场，他这才舍得离开，走之前还把我拽过来又亲了几口。

我倒是没心思听外面主持人在说些什么话，都是那些婚庆公司常用的词，之前参加朋友的婚礼也都听过了，倒是权顺荣出去一讲话，我的耳朵就像是开了雷达，拼命追踪把他说的每一个字都听得清清楚楚。

听着语气就能知道权顺荣在外面已经high起来了，说不定头上的发胶也已经被他的汗水给淹没了，我想起之前去练习室找他，汗如雨下把头发粘成一撮一撮地横七竖八地搭在脑门上，然后湿淋淋地过来抱我的样子真的让人无法拒绝。

“新娘，新娘！”我听见外面工作人员拼命喊我的声音，呼啦一声站起来大步流星就往候场区跑去。庆幸自己明智地选择了短小可爱的婚纱，不然一会可能一踉跄就该脸着地了。

虽然说是想要随意轻松一点，不用那么庄重的婚礼，但是权顺荣这个仪式感爆棚的人，还是想要全套走完，说什么都要我爸爸把我交到他手里才算是礼成。

我把手臂搭在我爸小臂上的时候，侧过头跟他开着玩笑：“爸，一会走慢一点，权顺荣着急起来那个样子超可爱。”

“你就不怕他就不娶你了，真的是。”我爸笑着默许了我的方案，伸手替我把额头上渗出来的汗珠擦掉，把略显凌乱的长发给我用手指随便梳好。

“不会的，他就算跑过来把我抱过去，他也会娶我的。”我嘿嘿笑着，抬头望向远处站得笔直的权顺荣，像是被他传染了自信满满的样子一般，一点也不担心。

“请新娘进场—”

我在迈开步子前朝我爸使了个眼色，两个人像是在玩游戏一样缓慢地迈开腿，周围的宾客看着我们两个搞怪的表情也都笑了起来，可是远处的权顺荣可就笑不出来。

“妈的…这红地毯有这么长吗？”自言自语地说着就开始在台上轻轻跺着脚，看着还剩下四分之三的路，比热锅上的蚂蚁还要着急，要不知道还以为地板烫脚。

我爸走到一半多一些就停下来，也没跟我商量，我回头的时候看到他手里已经拿着一个话筒，疑惑地不知道他要做什么。

“权女婿！过来接你老婆！”我爸这嘹亮地大喊把我吓得差点忘记是在结婚，还没等我反应过来又侧过身跟我悄悄话，“果然还是权顺荣了解你，早料到你会整蛊他，早就跟我说好了，哼哼。”

我跺跺脚看着朝我飞奔而来的权顺荣，才回过神来他那些着急忙慌的样子全是演技，假装生气地撅着嘴，却被他正好把一个吻落在上面，然后一把把我抱起来，让我稳稳当当坐在他的手臂上，在我的尖叫下跑向舞台。

也不知道周围的朋友们拍了多少张我的丑照，我稳稳地落地的时候才勉强回过神，第一时间就捏了一把权顺荣结实的手臂。

“呀真好，终于能把称呼从宝贝换成老婆了，”权顺荣接过话筒第一句话就给我整笑了，“以后她就是我老婆了，谁欺负她我就跟谁急。

“虽然她平时是真的有点疯疯癫癫的，跟我生着气突然间能笑场，骂人能把自己给急得哭出来，可是在我看来她就是最温柔的人，最适合一辈子赖在我身上。”

“相遇的时候有点早，我刚踏入娱乐圈，可她已经是公司的经理，偶尔在舞台下瞥见她就开始了无止境的心动，想要占为己的想法已经不是一天两天了。”

“她起初不喜欢我，我想过要放弃追求，但是一看到她那副我喜欢得要死的模样，我就又觉得自己完蛋了。”

“自从她说喜欢我之后，我就小心翼翼地保护自己不要受伤，一方面为了她不担心，其实另一方面是我的私心，我怕这是一场梦，一疼就醒过来了。”

“我喜欢每日都拍下夕阳的照片发给她，在一起后她才问我为什么总是偏爱落日，当时没有回答你，就是为了现在跟你说。”

“因为它就像我喜欢你的心，今日落下了明早依旧会升起。”

权顺荣向我投来真挚的眼神，却没想到我眼眶里兜着泪水，平时对我的一切都了如指掌的他抻着袖子就要给我擦眼泪，却被我一下撞进怀里，抱了个满怀。

“…权顺荣你搞这些煽情的，就是想看我哭对吧。”我在他怀里抬起头，还没擦干的眼泪亮晶晶地挂在眼眶上。

“嗯对啊，因为觉得戒指上的钻石不够亮，你哭一下正好。”说着就要接住我掉下来的泪珠，“赶紧收集起来，一会就去定制。”

我笑开怀又踮起脚尖去索要一个黏糊糊的吻，最后是在大家爆发出来的起哄声中，被权顺荣按着后脑勺亲了个透，把下唇吻到通红的程度才肯放开。

05

最后大家在宾馆闹到凌晨四五点才肯回去睡觉，好不容易把朋友们都送回去房间，我却还是保持着兴致，怎么也冷静不下来。

权顺荣看着我窝在自己的怀抱里翻来覆去，怎么也不肯好好睡觉，自己也被我整得清醒起来，看了看外面已经开始泛鱼肚白的天边。

“老婆，我们去看日出吧。”

—

半暗的天空在我们头顶，夹杂着清爽海盐味的海风环抱着我们，权顺荣左手紧紧地拉着我，右手替我拿着拖鞋。

我用脚丫踩着泛白的浪花，轻轻打在脚背上凉丝丝的很舒服，丝质的吊带长裙被溅起的水花打湿了裙边。

我回头看向权顺荣，微微洒出来的阳光落在他笑着看我的脸庞上，牵着我的手松了松，换成十指相扣，又走上前从背后把我搂在怀里，暖烘烘的胸膛贴着我的后背，似乎比初升的太阳更炙热。

“谢谢你，让我美梦成真。”


End file.
